


You Hurt My Family

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cas confronts Mary, Coda, Comforting Castiel, Dean breaks down, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mary Lives, Season/Series 12, mary leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Coda to S12ep03. Dean gives in to old problems and Cas is the one who deals with the fallout of Mary's leaving.





	

**Sam:** _ Dean drank himself into a blackout. Can you come home? _

 

**Cas:** _ I will be there as soon as I can.  _

 

The text was sent six hours ago. Sam was lying on the bed next to his brother. He'd found him passed out on the floor surrounded by empty bottles. Dean had been so still on the floor Sam thought for a moment he might be dead. He was relieved to finally notice the subtle rise and fall of Dean's chest.

 

Sam managed to pick up the dead weight of Dean's unconscious body and lay him on his side on the bed. He shoved a pillow up against his back to keep him from rolling over. Sam wasn't about to let Dean die from choking on his own vomit. He dozed in and out until a gentle hand roused him.

 

“Sam? I'm here. Go get some sleep. I’ll watch over him.” Cas whispered. Sam yawned and nodded. He gave Cas a quick hug before slinking out towards his own room.

 

Something horribly wrong must have happened. Dean was a heavy drinker but it had been a long time since he pushed past his limit. Cas lay beside him in the warmth of the spot Sam had vacated. He stroked Dean's back and silently wished he could enter Dean's mind. But no, he respected Dean's wishes to have that privacy. 

 

Dean stirred with a low groan. He rolled over the side of the bed and heaved into the conveniently placed bucket. Cas sat up on the bed and waited out Dean’s heaving. He crouched on the floor beside him and handed him a towel. He set down a bottle of aspirin and some water. Dean slid down to the floor and gripped his head tight as he leaned back against his bed.

 

“When’d you get here?” His voice was harsh and raspy. Apparently the sound of it hurt his head even more.

 

“Not long ago,” Cas said softly. “Sam told me you drank too much last night. He was worried.”

 

“‘Too much’ is a bit of an understatement.”

 

“I’ll heal you, but I need you to talk to me.”

 

“Not in the mood to talk.”

 

“Then suffer.” Cas said harshly. He stood up and moved toward the door.

 

“Fuck. Cas, don’t go-don’t.”

 

Cas returned to him and placed his palm on Dean’s forehead. The pain and nausea dissipated but Dean still tossed a couple aspirin in his mouth and gulped down the water. It was probably supplied by the ever helpful Sam Winchester. Cas seated himself in front of Dean on the floor and rested his chin on his folded hands.

 

“She’s gone, Cas. Mom...she left. She left us.” Tears welled up in his eyes. “I mean, what the hell, man? She’s here for a week and she can’t stand to see us anymore? She says ‘I love you’ in one breath and then in the next the door is slamming behind her?”

 

“Dean, your mother is struggling. She asked me how long it took after leaving heaven to feel like I fit in. I was hoping she would confide this in you.”

 

“Well she didn’t. Is that what you meant when you said I had things to deal with here? You knew she was a flight risk?” Dean pounded a fist on the floor, making Cas jump. “Fuck you, Cas! You should have told me instead of running out the door like everybody else!” He yelled. Tears streaked down his face.

 

“I wasn’t running out on you, damnit. The last one to walk away was  _ you. _ You left  _ me _ behind. Now I know where you get it.” Cas sneered at him. The hard slap across his cheek was expected. The sobs that wracked Dean’s body immediately afterward were not.

 

“I’m sorry, Cas. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean…”

 

“Yes you did. And I forgive you. I provoked it.”

 

“Cas don’t...don’t act like a battered wife and make excuses for me. God, why are you even here? I’m not worth it, okay? I’m bad news. I’m poison to everything I touch. You, Sam, Mom, everybody I’ve ever loved…”

 

“I love you too, Dean. That’s why I’m here, why I always come back to you. I love you and I am not leaving you.” Cas leaned forward and took Dean’s hands in his. Dean dropped his head to Cas’ shoulder and let the tears flow freely. 

 

“Don’t say that, please. You can’t love me. Nobody can.”

 

Cas pulled Dean up into his lap and held him, rocked him. He felt small, childlike, in his arms. “I’ve got you, Dean. I’ve got you.”

 

***

 

“Hello, Mary.” 

 

She turned her head sharply. “Castiel. How did you find me?”

 

“I’m a hunter, trained by the best. We need to talk.”

 

She walked stiffly with him out of earshot of the others at the cafe. He guided her to a seat and ordered a coffee for himself.

 

“Did they send you to look for me?” She asked. 

 

“No, I came of my own accord.”

 

“So say what you came to say.”

 

Cas looked at her evenly. “How... _ dare _ ...you?” His voice was hard and clipped. “If you had stayed even a week longer you would have realized what you did devastated him. Sam left him to go to Stanford. John left him to chase the yellow-eyed demon. I left him to fight a war in heaven. You left him. His entire family has abandoned him at some point. I came back and I live with the guilt of hurting Dean every day but you...you broke him. It was the last straw.”

 

Mary’s lip trembled and her hands shook till she laid them flat on the table. “I thought you of all people would understand why I had to go. I’m not their mother. She died over thirty years ago. I can’t be her. I can’t bake pies. I can’t force something that isn’t there.”

 

Cas accepted his coffee from the waitress and thanked her. “They would have helped you. They wanted to help you. You should have stayed. You should have taken the time to get to know them and you would realize how easy it is to love them as the men they are now. Sam is my brother more than any body of heaven. And Dean...I should probably tell you that he and I have become involved in a romantic relationship in your absence. They are my family. I was willing to accept you as my family as well.”

 

“I’m sorry, Castiel.” 

 

“Your apology means nothing to me. I came to tell you that if you come back, you will come crawling and begging their forgiveness. They will give it, but I will not. You hurt my family.”

 

“I thought being there, being so distant and cold would hurt them more. I mourned my husband and my children every minute I was there. I distracted them, I was a liability in the field. I didn’t want to believe it but Dean was right.”

 

“I don’t want to dislike you, Mary. I had hoped we would become friends and eventually family.” Cas stood and tossed some money on the cafe table. He started to walk away but Mary caught his sleeve.

 

“I’m happy for you, Castiel. You and Dean. I’m happy they both have someone who loves them the way they deserve.”

“Thank you for that.” Cas said without looking back at her. He took out his phone and called Dean. 

 

“Hey, sunshine! How’s your case going?”

 

“Mistaken identity. There’s nothing here. I’ll be home soon.”

 

“‘Kay, babe. Love you.”

 

“Love you too.”


End file.
